


to the future us

by hoshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ... slight angst maybe?, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, just a little, lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshuji/pseuds/hoshuji
Summary: soonyoung thought it was over, jihoon hoped it wasn’t too late





	to the future us

**Author's Note:**

> made a short fic for u guys since i’m feeling angsty lately haha! it’s not much but i hope you guys like it! <3

 it was 2 years since jihoon and soonyoung broke up, 2 years since they stopped fighting and arguing with each other.

—

**2016 December 25**  
_**Christmas Day** _

“im tired, jihoon-ah. i can’t keep arguing with you like this. it-“ soonyoung exhaled. “it’s tiring.” he muttered, breaking the silence that has been filling the room after the two just had a heated argument.

soonyoung is leaning against the wall, staring at the younger, who’s seated on the farther side of the couch, back facing him, trying to avoid the his gaze.

“i think it’s best if we just—”

“if we just what... ji?” soonyoung interrupts him, voice cracking.

jihoon sighs. “if we just go our separate ways.”

soonyoung immediately closes his eyes, tears quietly escaping his ducts. it was too sudden... too painful for him to hear. he knew this was coming, but he didn’t realize for it to happen sooner.

what the older can’t see is that jihoon was quietly sobbing as well. of course it was hard for him too. letting go of someone that was already dear to him, someone that is already a big part of his life.

soonyoung, eyes still shut, folds his lips and tries hard not to make a sound from his already intense crying. he exhales deeply and tries to compose himself. “d-do you really w-want to do this?”

jihoon nods.

“ji... babe...”

jihoon eyes shut. his heart broke as soon as he heard what soonyoung called him.

_soonyoung, please no, don't say it._

“think about it carefully. p-please.” soonyoung pleaded. 

“i-it’s for the best, soonyoung. for you and i.” jihoon replied softly.

soonyoung scoffs. “the best? do you think that’s for the best? jihoon-ah, i love you and i want to be with you. that’s the best thing for me and i plan to keep it that way—“

jihoon stands and looks at soonyoung’s direction. “every single day we fight. there hasn’t been a day wherein we don’t argue about the smallest thing. do you think it’s still healthy for the two of us to continue doing this?” 

soonyoung moves closer to jihoon, trying to hold his hands. “but babe please, we can’t just throw away what we have. we sacrificed a lot, _you_ sacrificed a lot.”

jihoon avoids soonyoung’s attempt to hold him. it will just change his mind. it has always been like that. just a word or touch from soonyoung, jihoon will drop everything and go with whatever his boyfriend wants.

“don’t. it will be harder for the both us.”

“jihoon, please.”

jihoon can’t seem to look at soonyoung and stares at his finger instead. he sees the ring he gave to soonyoung the day they celebrated their 3rd anniversary. “i think it’s best if one of us leaves.”

soonyoung’s mouth falls open, he doesn't know what to say. he can’t seem to absorb what’s happening because it feels surreal, it feels like everything is all a dream, but in reality, everything is already going downfall and he can’t do anything about it anymore.

...

after moments of silence, the older speaks up. “i... i’ll be the one to go. if it will make you feel a little better.”

soonyoung then slowly proceeds to their room and messily packs his clothes. after closing his luggage, he goes outside and sees jihoon still standing on the spot where he left him, staring blankly on the ground with few tears by his pale cheeks. 

at the sight of that, soonyoung didn’t want to leave jihoon. he’s scared that the younger would not be able to do anything on his own. but if him leaving is what jihoon wants, he’s left with no choice. 

as soon as the door closes, jihoon falls onto the floor, crying as if he never cried his whole life. it hurt. someone leaving him hurts. his tears fall endlessly and his heart feels heavy and tight.

_i love you._  

but the damage was already done.

—

**2018 November 22**  

jihoon never lived the same way again.

yes he still worked as a music producer, but he did not remain as the same genius producer as before. since he lost his inspiration years back, he was fired from his previous job and manually looked for a (low-paying) group to create their music for. he seldom went out except for work and rarely visited his parents again, nor talked to any of his and his ex’s mutual friends. except for his jeonghan-hyung, a friend that never left his side no matter what.

it didn’t stop jihoon to go on dating sites or apps and hook up with random strangers from time to time at his apartment, but it wasn’t the same. he still longed for something... perhaps, for _someone_.

jihoon was working since 3AM when one of his clients called him because of a "bright" idea for a song, and he had to do it immediately. it was already daytime when he was checking his email for any response from his clients when a new email notification popped on his screen. 

_*ding*_

his eyes were close to shutting and he was close to falling asleep when he lazily looked at the pop-up window.

 

**[181122 12:00 New Email from 권순영 (kwon.soonyoung@gmail.com)]**

 

jihoon froze on the spot. _what_. his eyes opened wide and became blurry, hands unable to move.

he didn’t know what to do. _am i imagining?_ he slaps himself and drinks his half-melted ice, half-iced americano drink. he shakes his head in case it was all a dream. jihoon tried to refresh the screen but when it loaded, it was there, in his inbox,  _his_ name.

 

**TODAY, November 22**   
**🔘 권순영 (kwon.soony...)12:00 This e-mail...**

⚪️ 박정환 (pparkjjeong...)     11:38 네 👍🏼 맞아요 근...

⚪️ 정연수 (yeonsu_jun...)      11:15안녕하세요 이지...

⚪️ 임민석 (m_minseok...)      10:47혹시... 이지훈씨...

 

everything that happened between him and soonyoung flashed before his eyes. _it can’t be_. why would soonyoung, after 2 whole years, spark up a conversation with him. he thinks about it carefully but none, nothing comes to mind. 

jihoon is contemplating whether or not to open the email or just simply send it to trash. but there’s a voice in him saying that maybe it’s a sign. a sign from the universe saying that there’s still a _veeeery_ slim chance of meeting kwon soonyoung again. will he read the email? will he delete it— 

_*click click*_

it is a sign.

and he’s still madly in love with soonyoung.

 

To: **이지훈Lee Jihoon (leejihoon@gmail.com)  
**From: **권순영 (kwon.soonyoung@gmail.com)**

Subject: **This e-mail is machine generated from ToTheFuture.com **

Content:

**For you, from me years back.**

 

161122

jihoon-ah, happy birthday!!! i’m writing this letter to you from 2016 and i set the receiving date to 2 years in the future, isn’t it cool? i hope you really receive it though.

by the time you read this, we’ll both be 22 years old already. and i hope that by this time, we’re still together. happy in each other’s arms, just the way we are now.

if you’re wondering why i’m writing this to you on your birthday is because you fell asleep and seeing how beautiful and ethereal you are makes me realize things.

i’m so thankful that a guy like me, who had no plans in life and is a free soul, met someone like you who already has a goal to achieve and is very determined and hardworking. everyone already gave up on me, but you didn’t. you changed me... in a good way. and i’m very grateful for that, really. seeing you makes me realize that you deserve everything good in this world. total happiness, success in whatever you do... everything.

you became my last will to live when i felt useless and small. you became the person that inspired me to continue loving life.

thank you for always being there for me whenever i feel sad, whenever i feel ecstatic, whenever i feel... well, just me. you accepted me for who i am and not once did you ever judge me.

now that you’re a year older, i hope that our relationship grows as well. i'm really thankful that we get to spend our life together because taking care of you and loving you with all my heart is what i love doing the most and i will never get tired of that.

 

— _**only read this part if we’re not together anymore (i hope not)**_

but... if ever we grow apart, i just want to let you know 2 things

one. it is never too late to fix us... well i hope im not too late, you were always the one you know 

two. remember that we always wanted to get married on your birthday at the place we always wanted the ceremony to be

 

i love you so much jihoon. with all my heart...

_________________________________________

 

“forever and ever.” jihoon says softly just like how he and soonyoung did it. the word came out of his mouth as if they'd still be exchanging those words until now.

what jihoon doesn’t realize is that he has been shedding countless tears the moment he read the email.

“s-soonyoung.”

he checks his calendar.

2018, November 22

it was his birthday already and he didn't know because he was too pre-occupied with work.

'two. remember that we always wanted to get married on _your birthday_ at the place we always wanted the ceremony to be.' he recalls what the email said. jihoon picks up his phone and dials jeonghan.

"oh, jihoon-ah?"

"j-jeonghan-hyung. soonyoung he... he... email to me... it's..."

"slow down, i can't understand you."

"soonyoung, he emailed me—" jeonghan was shocked. "he emailed you?? after all these years? why would he do that?" he slightly shouted through the phone.

"no it's... it was written years back and..." jihoon catches his breathe. "it was set to be delivered to me today."

"well, what did it say?" jihoon exhales deeply and began to read some parts of the email without leaving anything from the 'only read this part if we're not together anymore' part. jeonghan can't believe what he just heard. "jihoon-ah, there's your chance. if i were you, i wouldn't want to miss it."

"are you sure, hyung? should i go for it?" jihoon asks nervously. "okay, jihoon. listen to me. do you still love him?" jihoon pauses for a moment before answering. "yes."

"WELL THERE YOU GO!"

"b-but, hyung... what if... what if i'm too late?"

"he said so himself that he'll be waiting for you at the place you always wanted your wedding to be, wherever that is."

_"shilla hotel."_ jihoon says softly. "jihoon-ah, what did you just say?"

"HYUNG I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER." jihoon then ends the call. he grabs his keys, phone and wallet before storming off to drive to  _the place_.

as he was driving, jihoon had mixed feeling whether or not what he's doing is right.

_what if it's too late_

_what if he never meant to wait for me_

_what if... what if he decided to get married_

_... but not with me_

jihoon shrugged off his thoughts and continued to drive until he reached the hotel.

he was already in the lobby, but he didn't know where to look for soonyoung. he tried searching in the buffet area, by the elevators, nothing. soonyoung was nowhere to be found. he then shifted his direction to the events area. there was a crowd of people wearing suits and flowy dresses.  _could it be..._

a man who seemed to be from the event passed by jihoon. "uhm, excuse me sir. do you uhm... happen to know a kwon soonyoung?" the man was weirdly looking at him since he was only wearing sweats and his favorite slides, but then proceeded to _aahh_  at him. "soonyoung? he's by the events area, you know, wedding stuff." the man said with excitement.

jihoon was happy to know that soonyoung  _is_ at the place where he said he would be waiting for him, but not because of that. "oh, is that so? thank you." he's left with a frown on his face.

jihoon again dialled jeonghan. "jihoon-ah, what happened? are you okay? where are you?" he can't help but cry. jihoon left the lobby and proceeded to the garden area where there are no people. "h-hyung... i'm... i'm already here. in the place where he said he'd be waiting for me." he was already sobbing. "and? is he there? is soonyoung there?" jeonghan asked enthusiastically.

"he is, but i haven't seen him... he—" "well go look for him then!"

"hyung no. he's... he's getting married." jihoon cried endlessly. "he's what?"

"he's getting married, to someone else and... and... it's too late, hyung! it's my fault! i'm too late—"

a familiar voice interrupted him from behind. "no... you're not."

jihoon, once again, froze on his spot. unable to look back.  _is it really him?_ he ended the call and slowly put down his phone.

"would you care to turn around so that i can see you?" jihoon did what he was told and...

there he is, kwon soonyoung, with all his might, standing in front of lee jihoon.

_he's still as beautiful as ever_ , jihoon thought.

"you're still as beautiful as the day i met you." soonyoung says with a smile on his face. jihoon can't help the tears that's been falling from his eyes. "you..."

"yes it's me, ji. i'm here... and i waited for you." jihoon closed his eyes and continued to sob. "but... but you're getting married, soonyoung-ah." he sighs.

he then felt something warm, someone hugging him. it was soonyoung. he knew the body wrapped around him. it was all too familiar. soonyoung guides jihoon's head and rested it onto his chest and started caressing his hair. "i'm not, i'm just planning the wedding." jihoon then pushed the older's chest to look at him with an angry face. "what? i'm planning to get married to someone on his birthday, why would i get married now to someone else?" soonyoung says sheepishly, his face looked smug as if he was teasing the other.

jihoon didn't respond, instead, he planted his face again to soonyoung's chest. he missed this. he longed for this. he wanted to savour this moment after being deprived from it for years. soonyoung placed his chin on jihoon's shoulder while rubbing his back. "i'm glad you got my letter. i'm never letting you go this time."

_________________________________________

they found themselves in soonyoung's hotel bedroom, legs entwined, staring lovingly at each other.

"i love you." soonyoung says as he pecks jihoon on the lips.

"and i love you."

jihoon responds before he forcefully kisses the older. this resulted to a small moan from soonyoung and an opportunity for jihoon to enter his tongue in soonyoung's mouth. jihoon was on top and soonyoung had been leaving scratches on the other's back because of too much pleasure. jihoon then kissed soonyoung's jaw and then his neck where he bit and sucked onto it until it left bruises. "mmm jihoon." he wanted to leave a mark on soonyoung anyway. while doing so, jihoon’s one hand made its way to palm soonyoung’s boner. it was a sensational feeling for the older. “fuck jihoon, touch me... p-please.” jihoon hums in agreement as he nips on soonyoung’s bud. 

jihoon moves away from soonyoung’s chest and makes his way to the latter’s pants. he unbuttons soonyoung’s pants and pulls the waistband of his boxer’s down, revealing the older’s hard on with precum already leaking. “sorry, you’re too good.” jihoon smirks. “i know.” and proceeds to suck soonyoung’s dick mercilessly. “shit jihoon, you’re going to make me cum at this rate, fuck.” soonyoung grabs jihoon’s hair with one hand and controls the younger as he jerks his mouth on soonyoung. “mmm it feels so good... i-i missed this. i forgot how... how you’re so good at thi— fuck.” soonyoung failed to finish his sentence when jihoon took all of soonyoung in his mouth. soonyoung feeling the wall of jihoon’s throat. “mmm you taste so good, soonyoung-ah.” 

soonyoung surprises jihoon as he grabs the smaller man by his waist and lifts him. "on all fours, ji." jihoon did what he was told. soonyoung loved the sight of jihoon's puckered hole, begging to be wrecked. with both hands, soonyoung massaged jihoon's buttcheeks as he slowly went near the hole. "fUCK SOONYOUNG" jihoon screamed as soonyoung started to eat him. "s-soonyoung... please... i want you."

"yes, babe. patience." soonyoung said in between the licks his been giving him jihoon. "shit, soonyoung. i want you... in me... all of you."

and then everything was back the way it is.

it was 'jihoon and soonyoung' again.

**Author's Note:**

> made this in the middle of continuing my jeongcheol fic hehe but it's being worked on atm + i happen to have another au in mind which is also angst IM SORRY
> 
> thank you for reading this!! <3 kudos and comments are highly appreciated
> 
> feel free to follow me and scream at me on twt @hoshujii


End file.
